


Finding Home

by SimplyMusicality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMusicality/pseuds/SimplyMusicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on!” Lance cried out to no one in particular as he desperately tugged at the controls, doing all he could to pull Blue out of the nose dive. Nothing he was trying was working, and his panic was beginning to worsen. He winced as the lion hit the sand below. <br/>~<br/>Lance finds himself deserted after falling through the wormhole. Blue is damaged and he needs to find his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while... I wanted to explore Lance as he's separated from his team, and particularly how the relationships might change. Yeah. So eventual Klance... But not quite there yet in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!

No. No. No. No.

This was not happening.

He had definitely not been thrown through some wormhole and was certainly not plummeting towards some unknown planet at an alarming velocity, and alone no less.

Nope. This was not happening. Any second now, he'd wake up in his bed in the castle, and learn that it was just some terrible nightmare. That he was not plummeting towards certain death. It was all a dream. Though the red lights blinking across the flight panel were rather convincing.

“Oh come on!” Lance cried out to no one in particular as he desperately tugged at the controls, doing all he could to pull Blue out of the nose dive. Nothing he was trying was working, and his panic was beginning to worsen. He winced as the lion hit the sand below. 

~  
The first thing Lance noticed when he came to was that he was no longer in his lion. He stared up at the thatch roof of whatever building he was in and winced as the searing pain in his side. It hurt to breath, and he fought to take normal sized breaths. The second thing he noticed were the bandages along his side. He supposed that explained the excruciating pain. Lastly, he noticed that he was not alone. At the foot of his bed stood a creature that he had never seen before. It looked like a fox, a lemur, and a meerkat had a wild party that resulted in this thing. It would probably be cute, if it wasn't so weird. The creature wore robes of dyed cloth, and it's large ears were pierced all of the way down the side. The creature looked him up and down before speaking in a language of low growls and high chirps to it's companion. Lance turned his eyes to the creatures companion. It was a girl. And a human girl. Or, at the very least, a humanoid girl. 

“Well hi there, I'm La- ouch!” Lance quickly sat up, offering the girl his hand and winced at the sudden movement. The foxlike creature tittered disapprovingly and the girl beside it nodded in agreement. 

“That wasn't very smart.” The girl reprimanded. “You cracked a couple of ribs. You should probably lay down.” Reluctantly, Lance gave in, lowering himself back onto the makeshift cot. The girl crossed her arms across her chest as her gray eyes looked onto him disapprovingly. “Well, La-ouch...” She mocked him, and Lance narrowed his eyes. 

“Lance.” He corrected. “I meant that my name was Lance. And where am I? Where is this? Where is my lion? Who are you?” 

“Hold up, Sparky. I'm getting there. Just relax. Your persistence is admirable, but it's not getting us anywhere.” The girl grabbed a tie off of her wrist and used it to pull her short brown locks into a ponytail, before crouching down to search in a cabinet beside the cot. “I'm Mika. Technically this planet is called-” She made noises that Lance recognized as the same language that the fox-thing had used earlier. “But, that doesn't really translate, and I don't think it's been discovered by any more civilized races.” Lance looked out the window. This place looked pretty civilized. Sure, it wasn't a city or anything, but he could see numerous buildings and pipes of bamboo running throughout the city center. Other fox creatures went about their business, talking to one other and carrying baskets of goods. 

“Your ship… Your lion...” Mika pulled out a bottle from the cabinet and dumped its contents into a cup of what he assumed was water. “Well, it should be salvageable, but I don't know what I'll be able to find as far as parts. I'll have to check the remains of my own ship, see if maybe I could find-”

“Whoa.” Lance cut her off. “You touched my lion?” Mika shrugged, appearing indifferent to Lance's clear distress. 

“I assumed you wouldn't want to be stuck here forever. Don't get me wrong, it's nice. The beach is great, reminds me of back home, but-”

“What do you mean your own ship?” Lance questioned. Mika sighed, and handed him the cup he'd seen her fill with the stuff from the bottle. The water was a murky green-brown color and Lance wrinkled his nose. 

“It's safe, I promise.” Mika assured. “It'll help with the pain, but it won't taste pleasant.” Lance took a cautious sip, and immediately gagged. “I know… Just try and work past it.” Lance squinted, only half convinced that this girl wasn't trying to kill him. But at the same time, he would try anything to get rid of this pain in his side. The fox creature had been quiet, but turned to Mika now and tittered softly. Mika nodded and replied in kind, bowing slightly when the creature left.

“Uh… that was weird.” Lance called out without hesitation. Mika was clearly unimpressed and rolled her eyes. 

“You know, you might be here a while.” Mika took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room. “I would show more respect to the priestess.” 

“Priestess?” Lance questioned, and Mika nodded. Okay, he did feel a little guilty then. He hadn't meant to disrespect the culture of the planet. It was actually kind of neat, seeing how the structure-

Wait. Might be here a while?

“Woah, woah, woah… Wait. What do you mean I might be a while?” Lance was getting worked up. “I can't stay here. I need to find the others! I need to rescue the princess! We need to form Voltron!” His attempt to sit up again was greeted by a hand on his chest, stopping him. Under normal circumstances, he might have blushed, but now he was more angry than anything. “I am a paladin of Voltron.” Lance hissed.

“Yes, yes, that's very nice.” Mika assured. She took out a small light and shined it in Lance's eyes.

“I don't have a concussion.” Lance swatted her hand away. “I need to get back. Hunk. Pidge. Shiro.” He heart ached. “Allura, Coran… Even Keith.” His heart lurched at the thought of the red paladin, and it struck him as odd. Why would he miss Keith that much? He was nothing but a thorn is his side. Him and that stupid mullet. 

Who was somehow always there when he needed him. It wasn't that the others didn't have his back, it was that Keith was always there. He felt tears beginning to form at the thought of all of them, and focused on the center of the thatch ceiling. 

“Please.” It was a plea on Lance's lips. “I just need to find them as soon as possible.” Mika bit the corner of her lip, and Lance could tell that she was still struggling to believe the whole Voltron thing, and he supposed that it was a wild concept to those who hadn't heard of it before. But he could also believe that she believed the sincerity in his urgency.

“Alright.” Mika finally said after a long pause. “I'll go take a deeper look at it tonight, but you need to rest. I'll let you know what I find in the morning.” 

“No, no, no.” Lance began, setting the disgusting tea on the table beside the cot. “I'm going with you.” Lance winced as he tried to sit up again. Mika didn't try to stop him this time.

“Here.” She offered him the tea again. “At least take another sip.” Lance's eyes met hers for a moment, scowling. Finally, he relented, taking the tea and taking a deep sip. Something tasted different this time. His eyes felt heavy. He needed to lay down, His back hit the cot and sleep surrounded him.

~  
The next morning Lance awoke feeling better. The pain in his side had lessened, and his head was clearer. He would say that even his mood had improved slightly. That was, of course, until he remembered last night. Had she drugged him? In hindsight, it was probably a good thing. He couldn't imagine that wandering around with freshly broken ribs would be a good idea, but still! To take advantage of his trust like that? To drug him? That was definitely not okay. And to think that he was starting to like this girl. Lance “hmph”ed, looking around the room once more. He was alone this morning, and sunlight was pouring in through the window. He turned to the side and then he noticed the plate of food and the note on the table. The note was from Mika. Joy. 

Eat up then meet me at the beach. You should be able to find it. If not, ask one of the Vulpeans. They're friendly! - Mika

Lance scoffed. Not even an “I'm sorry?” He inspected the food carefully. Part of him wondered if this was drugged, too. But, the grumbling in his stomach forced him to push away his doubt. He took a bite of what looked like scrambled eggs- and it tasted like scrambled eggs. Lance hadn't realized exactly ho much he'd missed regular food. Sure, the food goo was getting progressively less awful, but it still wasn't good. Lance had cleaned his plate in no time, making sure to drink the pain killer tea as well. Then, he grabbed his shirt off of the chair and pulled it over his head. Now to find the beach.

Lance stepped outside of the medical tent and froze. It simply felt so good. The sun on his skin, warming his face. The breeze whispering through his hair. The smell of the ocean on his nose. If he closed his eyes, it was almost like he was back home in Cuba. He could almost hear his madre calling to him across la playa. Probably something about leaving his hermano alone. He missed them, and he missed his team. He felt a lump in his throat and he forced it down. He was not going to cry, he was going to find this beach and repair Blue. 

… Where was the beach?

Mika said it was going to be easy to find, but he looked around and all he saw were buildings and trees. He supposed that he could just pick a direction and walk, but he could also end up lost in the forest that way. Mika had mentioned asking the Vulpeans… Were those these fox creatures? 

“Hey you!” He called at one who was walking past. The creature paused, putting his hands on his chest and tittering, as if to say: Who? Me? 

“Yes you! Where do I find the beach?” This Vulpean was lighter in color than the one he had seen last night. While the priestess had been a deep red, this one was sandy yellow in color. It also had only two piercings in its ears while the preistess had many. Mika also had many, now that he thought about it. He wondered if it had something to do with status. This one's clothes were also lighter in color. The vulpean tittered at him, large eyes looking at him expectantly.

“Umm...” Lance scratched his head awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.” The vulpean rolled its eyes, repeating the same pattern of growls and chirps, this time with exaggerated hand movements.

“Uh...” Lance was still clueless. “Squeak squeaker squeak squeaken…?” The vulpean did not appear impressed, but this time started walking, and motioned for Lance to follow. Lance felt strangely accomplished as he followed the creature to the beach. He had communicated successfully!

Of course… It was more likely that Mika had simply told the town that Lance was supposed to meet her… Or the creature assumed that since Lance looked like Mika, that he would need to talk to her. Still. Lance was going to count it as a successful interaction with the local populace. 

“There you are!” Mika's voice rang out, grabbing Lance's attention. Mika was on top of Blue, wrench in hand. What was she doing? How did she get there? Lance was about to let her have a piece of his mind when the creature to his side began tittering to Mika, who responded in kind and laughed. 

“See?” Lance put his hands on his hips. “I was able to get my own help to get here.” He turned to the creature. “Thank you. Squeak squeaker squeak.” The vulpean narrowed it's large eyes and tittered at him. Lance beamed and turned to Mika. “See he likes me!”

“Um… I wouldn't say that.” 

“Sure he does! Did you hear him?”

“I did. And I wouldn't repeat what he just told you in polite company.” Lance blushed. He thought he was getting the hang of it. Mika tittered to the creature who nodded and went back towards the village. 

“So...” Lance began. “What'd you find out?” 

“Good news is, I think I found the problem.” Mika secured the wrench in her belt before leaping off of Blue. Lance jumped, running towards her to catch her, worried she would hurt herself, but Mika seemed unphased and simply dusted the sand off of her pants. “The bad news is that my ship doesn't have that part. But I think that maybe I can-”

“What do you mean your ship?” Lance interrupted. She had said something similar last night, but never clarified.

“Well, clearly I'm not from here.” Mika gestured towards herself. “I was stranded. You see...” Mika grabbed a leaf pouch and brought it to her lips. Lance assumed it must have been filled with water. “On Earth I was a mechanic. I found this old military craft in a junkyard and decided to restore it. And I did.” Mika looked proud for a moment, before suddenly shifting to a more sheepish demeanor. “Well, it turns out that I'm a much better mechanic than a pilot.”

“That's awful.” Lance frowned. “How long have you been here?” 

“A year, about.” Mika answered. “And I've been able to do a lot of good! Did you see the buildings? The water piping? But...” Mika looked down at the ground. “I do miss my family.” Lance wanted to reach out and hug her. She looked so small- well, she was small, probably about the same height as Pidge- but also so sad. He could understand missing him. His heart panged. “I hoped someone would find me… But…” She shrugged. “I'm clearly just a little to far away for that.” 

Silence hung in the air for a moment. It gave Lance a chance to think. Thinking was dangerous. He thought about the other paladins, where they could be. His lion was damaged, what if the others were, too? What if they didn't have the materials or the know how to fix it? What if they were stranded? Stranded in some unfamiliar land… Lance needed to find them and fast.

“What are we waiting for?” Lance began. “Let's grab this part. Then we'll find my team, get you home, and then-”

“-- Wait.” Mika cut him off. “Take me home? Really?” The hope was evident in her voice. Lance blinked.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?” Mika smiled bigger than she ever had. 

“Alright.” Mika put the pouch of water on the ground. “Let's go.”


End file.
